


One Word To Change The World

by Lire_Casander



Series: Question [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't like presents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word To Change The World

_"Will you marry me, Draco?"_

Those words were echoing in his head, scaring him – yet making his heart swell with happiness and warmth. Draco stared down at Harry, who was kneeling before him, smiling nervously, waiting for an answer.

Suddenly lots of questions popped in his head. What if he wasn't prepared for such commitment? What if love faded away and disappeared? Could he survive if that happened – if Harry stopped loving him?

Whatever he said, it would be the beginning of a new life for both of them. Could he love Harry for the rest of his life?

"Yes."


End file.
